


Warm Me Up in Your Embrace

by geeelatinnn



Series: Warm and Safe [2]
Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Midnights, abs, haha - Freeform, hokuto ugh, idk really, juri is king, maybe a lot of maybe, nothing is defined, romance maybe, things happen okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeelatinnn/pseuds/geeelatinnn
Summary: Taiga's hands started exploring Hokuto's body again, stopping every now and then on spots he touched that made Hokuto gasp. Hokuto suddenly remembered what Juri said earlier, was this really it? Is this the night Hokuto would defile Taiga? Hokuto couldn't really focus his thoughts anymore.
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Series: Warm and Safe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853086
Comments: 11
Kudos: 29





	Warm Me Up in Your Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to hurt again. Kidding. No, I just really had this sudden idea of moments and such that I just felt the need to write it. This is unedited and I only read it once when I finished it before posting so forgive me if there are any errors in this. I'm really afraid I might ramble on and on about why this happened so I'm stopping myself.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

During their rehearsal break, Hokuto sat at the far end of the room. As far away from anyone as possible, bringing a book with him so people would know better than to approach him. But of course, nothing ever stopped Juri before and nothing was going to stop him now. Juri walked over at Hokuto and he already knew what the other had on his mind before they were even seated side to side.

"So," Juri said as soon as he was seated, not looking at Hokuto but instead at the juniors who were practicing here and there. "You and Kyomo came together today."

Hokuto groaned, of course it was Jui who saw them before subtly parting ways a little to not make it seem they came together today. Of course it was Juri who caught them, it was always Juri that caught them in things Hokuto never wanted to talk about out loud.

"Funny coincidence that it happened after rumors of Kyomo's break-up." There was something in Juri's tone, a mixture of sarcasm and worry.

"God. Please don't start with it." Hokuto slammed his book shut and placed it down. "Just…." Hokuto groaned and put both his hands over his mouth. Just thinking about what to say made him completely lost.

Juri chuckled. "I'm so glad I know about your little secret with Kyomo. No one else knows but me right."

Hokuto shook his head. "I never really did have anyone else over after that. I can never be too careful now, right?"

The memory was all but vivid to both of them, the memory of how Juri found out about Hokuto and Taiga’s little secret. It was during the middle of Taiga's preparation for his musical, Hokuto had a recipe he wanted to try and Juri was all willing to come over. A night that Taiga had a momentary moment of weakness and showed up unannounced at Hokuto's place. Good thing Juri was at the bathroom then, he walked out of the bathroom and caught a glimpse of Hokuto and Taiga hugging each other by the doorway before he went back inside the bathroom not wanting to ruin the moment.

"It was hard to snuck out that night, by the way. What you were cooking smelled really good but I also didn't want to ruin your moment that night. I was fucking hungry on the way home."

"Hey! I paid you for your take out the following day."

"I was hungry for something else that night, too." Juri winked and smirked at Hokuto implying his appetite about something else other than food.

"Can we not talk about that?" Hokuto wasn't exactly a virgin but unlike Juri he didn't like talking about it out loud. "Not everyone casually sleeps around and is comfortable talking about it like you."

"You make it sound like I whore myself around. Which I don't by the way. I just casually fuck you and Shin, no one else. No strings attached. You're getting better at it by the way. I bet you think about Kyomo sometimes when we do it, I'm not complaining though. It's not like I love you or anything." Juri made a gagging sound.

"Oh god please stop." Hokuto hid his face behind his hands as he flushed red from embarrassment. 

It all started with one of Juri's dumb ass dares and before they knew it they fucked once a month, casually, just for release, meaningless fucking at Juri's apartment. Never at Hokuto's as previous experience had told them Taiga might show up unannounced again. Hokuto never stayed the night, not even a short cuddle after, he hurried home always. And his reason was always the same thing or rather the same person. Kyomoto Taiga.

"Kyomo's a virgin in case you didn't know." Juri gulped down some of his water. "I bet, with your skills and stamina, you can hump his brains out and fuck him so hard he won't be able to walk the next day."

"Juri, just please stop."

Juri laughed at him. Amused how flustered and embarrassed Hokuto was and he bet Hokuto flushed red again because he really did think about Taiga. Thankfully, Hokuto was saved from Juri's teasing when they were called to resume their practice again. 

But Hokuto became more self conscious now and tried as hard as he could to not be too obvious when he glanced over at Taiga. Especially now that he knows Juri was probably watching him, waiting so he could have another thing over his head.

Hokuto had to stay behind after rehearsal, getting caught up in a sudden phone call from his friend asking about recipes all of a sudden. When he got to their dressing room to pack his things up only Taiga was there, scrolling on his phone. He gently closed the door and started packing his things, not so much as saying a word or even acknowledging Taiga's presence. Not sure whether they should talk in a place that someone could barge in at any minute or were they still only allowed to talk behind the closed door and walls of Hokuto's apartment.

That was another deciding factor to why he finally got a place of his own. Kyomoto Taiga. He wanted him to be as comfortable as possible when he had some bad days and there were days that Taiga tensed up in their embrace when Hokuto told him they would probably have breakfast with his family when they wake up. And so Hokuto got an apartment that Taiga could go to anytime he wanted without worrying about having to make small talk with anyone else but Hokuto.

Taiga hugged him from behind, getting tighter by the second before easing up a little. "Wait up for me later. I'll just get some things from my place first."

"Okay. What would you want to eat?" Hokuto's heart was beating faster and it didn't help that Taiga tightened his embrace while he thought of what he wanted to eat.

"Ramen, maybe. I want something that could warm me up." Taiga let him go and took his duffel bag with him before leaving.

A few minutes after Taiga left, Juri entered the room already smirking at Hokuto.

"So, will tonight be the night you hump his brains out?"

"Shut up, Juri!" Hokuto left the dressing room with his things. Walking faster than he normally does. Thankful to himself for having already done a grocery run yesterday and he could go straight home today. He booked a cab home so he could review ramen recipes on his way.

Hokuto rushed to shower first when he came home. Throwing his duffel bag somewhere in his room, he'd worry about being tidy later. For now he has to focus his attention in preparing ramen for Taiga. He arranged everything in the bowl but did not pour the soup yet, it might get cold before Taiga gets there. He also made salad just in case he wasn't able to make the ramen up to Taiga's liking.

Hokuto had enough time to clean up the mess he made in the kitchen and tidied his room up a bit. It was days like these that he hoped Taiga would send him a Line message so he knows what to expect rather than just him slipping notes in his bag or staying behind to say one sentence or showing up all of a sudden on his doorsteps. He wanted Taiga to come home to a clean apartment and a warm meal. _Home_ , that's how he wants to put it. That's how he wanted Taiga to see his apartment, _a home_.

His doorbell rang. Hokuto tripped on his feet but got up so fast like nothing happened, a bit flustered thinking about who was on the other side of the door. Opening his door he marveled at the sight that greeted him, Taiga in an all black ensemble and a black bucket hat, the total contrast of his lavender sweatshirt and beige sweatpants combo. Taiga, even under the faint moonlight, still shined for him.

Taiga walked in, closing the door behind him as Hokuto took a few steps back to make room for Taiga. Taiga hugged him as a greeting, but he was different from last night. His hug felt softer and he looked up at Hokuto with a smile on his face. He looked adorable that Hokuto couldn't help but peck at his nose, to which Taiga closed his eyes as a reaction.

"Food might get cold." Hokuto noticed Taiga's duffel bag on the floor, he got released from Taiga's hold and he took the bag from the floor. "Wait in the kitchen, okay? I'll take your stuff to my room." _Our room_ almost slipped out of his mouth.

Taiga moves fluidly inside Hokuto’s apartment, having memorized the layout of it already from the many times he has been there. Taiga’s presence alone was enough to take Hokuto’s breath away when he walked to his kitchen, Taiga seated there swaying along while humming his own personal melody. Hokuto wanted to prolong the moment a little more but he remembered that Taiga was craving for something warm so he better serve the ramen soon for it not to grow cold.

Taiga was different from his state last night, he chatted happily with Hokuto over dinner. About work and then about his recent Detective Conan dream and Hokuto just kept listening intently, all his attention focused on Taiga and Taiga alone just like any other day. He didn’t even need to serve the salad anymore as Taiga was already satisfied with the ramen. They could have it for breakfast tomorrow. _Breakfast_ , that sounded good. He could assume they’ll have breakfast tomorrow judging by the weight of Taiga’s bag and Taiga already went over to his place to get things which Hokuto assumed to be fresh clothes for tomorrow.

Hokuto washed the dishes, he doesn’t let Taiga do any tidying up at his apartment or really anything at all that should be done, Hokuto takes it on as his responsibility. He wants Taiga to do nothing but relax when he is in his apartment. Taiga was watching yet another Detective Conan movie at the living room, it was just starting when Hokuto joined him. Taiga moved immediately to rest his head on Hokuto’s lap while the rest of his body took up most of the sofa’s space. Taiga pulled on Hokuto’s arm to put it over him, playing with Hokuto’s fingers while they watched the movie.

“Hokuto.”

“Hm?”

“Thank you for keeping me company. I just don’t want to be alone right now.”

Hokuto caressed Taiga’s hair. Not really knowing what he should reply. Taiga turned to face him, placing his hands over Hokuto’s shoulder, and pulled himself up until he was seated on Hokuto’s lap as their lips met each other. Taiga’s kiss was soft and gentle, his breath hot on Hokuto’s skin. Hokuto moved his hands over at Taiga’s back to hold him in place as they exchanged soft and slow kisses.

It felt _good_. Good, yes it was good. It wasn’t like they were stepping on anyone doing this anyway. They were both single and never did it happen that Hokuto overlapped with any of Taiga’s relationship. Hokuto didn’t want to think about anyone else. Tonight, it’s just them, literally, in his apartment. No watchful eyes, no one else to suddenly barge in unannounced. It was just him and Taiga, his whole being existed for Taiga and he would think about no one else but him.

Taiga grabbed a fistful hold of Hokuto's dark locks. Hokuto wanted to try something and nothing was stopping him from doing so, he nibbed lightly on Taiga's lower lip and Taiga chuckled on their lip lock urging Hokuto to do it again. Taiga licked Hokuto's lips, the younger parting them slightly to let the older taste more of him. Hokuto's body shivered as Taiga's tongue explored the insides of his mouth until gradually their tongues started dancing together. Hokuto pulled on Taiga, wanting to feel more of the other even if there was almost no space between them.

Taiga's hands traveled from Hokuto's hair down at his body, slipping them under Hokuto's sweatshirt and ran his hands over the details of Hokuto's body, he savoured the way the other seemed to shiver under his touch. Taiga laughed lightly as he moved his hand back to Hokuto's chiseled abs.

"So this is how it feels to touch Matsumura Hokuto's abs that makes our fans scream like crazy?" Taiga said as traced over the details of Hokuto's body, pulling away from their kiss to see Hokuto's reaction. "Ah, you're blushing. That's cute." Taiga chuckled, amused by Hokuto's disheveled look. Hair messed up, lips swollen from kissing, and face flushed red.

"Stop staring." Hokuto said as he felt embarrassed as Taiga rarely stared at him this close and this long. He could feel his face burning more but he can't really hide them behind his hands as he was holding Taiga, so he went to bury it on Taiga's chest.

"I can't. You're too beautiful. I rarely have moments to stare at your beautiful face in a well lit room." Taiga placed his hands on both sides of Hokuto's face and forced him to look at him.

"No. You're the one who's too beautiful." Hokuto locked their lips again. Not being able to fight his urge. Fueled with hunger, desire, lust, and honestly every other feeling out there, his head was a mess.

It didn't help that Taiga was all but too willing. Kissing him back with the same vigor, not backing out at all. Their breaths come at an uneven pace. Hokuto's hand seemed to have started moving on it's own and travelled down Taiga's back, making Taiga moan in approval, pushing himself further to Hokuto. Hokuto's hand travelled all the way down and grabbed Taiga's ass, making the older gasp and his eyes opening wide.

Hokuto got startled by Taiga's reaction that he placed his hand back on Taiga's back and mouthed an apology between their kisses. Taiga shook his head and pushed down Hokuto's arm, directing Hokuto back to grabbing his ass and he even shifted a little to give Hokuto more access.

Taiga's hands started exploring Hokuto's body again, stopping every now and then on spots he touched that made Hokuto gasp. Hokuto suddenly remembered what Juri said earlier, was this really it? Is this the night Hokuto would defile Taiga? Hokuto couldn't really focus his thoughts anymore.

They got interrupted when Taiga's phone started to ring. The older groaning loudly out of frustration before picking up his phone. It was fast but Hokuto saw the caller ID, it was Taiga's supposed ex who was calling. Without hesitation Taiga rejected the call and threw his phone down, luckily Hokuto's living room had a carpet and his phone screen was safe from the fall. Taiga went back to kissing Hokuto as if nothing happened.

Taiga's phone started ringing again and this time Taiga shouted out of frustration. "Goddamn it!" He picked up the call. "What do you want?!" Taiga walked to Hokuto's balcony for privacy.

Of course, Taiga's ex would ruin everything for Hokuto like he always was able to. Hokuto waited for a while at the living room but when the movie finished and there was still no sign of Taiga coming back, Hokuto turned off the television and resigned back to his bedroom. He laid down on his side of the bed, making sure there was enough space for Taiga when he came in.

Hokuto was still awake when Taiga came in, the bed shifting a little when Taiga joined him. Hokuto turned around to fix the blanket around Taiga, not wanting him to feel cold or anything.

"Are you warm enough?" Hokuto asked Taiga as he laid down on the bed.

Taiga shook his head, snuggling close to Hokuto, and pulling Hokuto's arm over him. "This is better."

Hokuto adjusted their position so he could put his other arm under Taiga, holding him close to feel his warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking time to read this. It warms my heart that someone out there took time to read my work. I am open to suggestions and comments. A kudos would make me smile knowing that someone out there liked what I put out :)
> 
> If you want to talk or have any suggestions or requests hit me up at Twitter @geeelatinnn
> 
> If you'd like to help a struggling writer out, you can buy me coffee https://ko-fi.com/geeelatinnn it will be greatly appreciated. Thank you so much!


End file.
